The present disclosure relates in general to magnetoresistive sensors and more specifically to sensing magnetic fields, temperature, a presence of a target species in a sample, etc., using magnetoresistive sensors.
Miniaturized instruments using biochips or lab-on-a-chip technologies coupled to high sensitivity signal detectors, powerful signal and control processors, and associated high level software intelligent systems, are likely to envisage handheld microsystems for biological, clinical, or chemical analysis. Applications for such handheld microsystems include DNA sequence detection for genetic disease diagnostics, mutation detection or gene expression quantification, and antibody-antigen interaction detection for disease diagnostics (e.g., cancer, virus, auto-immune diseases, etc.), bacteriological characterization of a sample (e.g., water, food, etc.), analysis of toxins (e.g., water, meat, milk, etc.), etc.
A typical biochip consists of a set of biological probes, a hybridization chamber with a microfluidic channel arrangement, target biomolecules, label molecules (e.g., a fluorescent type of molecule such as fluorophore labels that can be attached to the target), and a hybridization detection mechanism that can be integrated on chip or be placed externally.